long time no see!
by akirit
Summary: natsume, ruka, hotaru and mikan are studying in the same school without alices... natsume and mikan hate each other, all of a sudden natsume and ruka get their alices and join alice academy... what abt mikan and hotaru? when will they go to AA?
1. Chapter 1

Mikan and Hotaru are best friends and they study in a regular school along with Natsume and Ruka…

They do not have their Alices yet and are all 12 years old.

Mikan and Natsume are always fighting over something or the other… the latest competition is to beat each other in the final exams…

MikanI got a B+!! What about you Hotaru?

Hotaru: (emotionless as usual) I got an A+

I guess I beat u polka, I got an A  said Natsume

Mikan crying waterfalls… well I guess there is always next year... that's it ill beat you next year Natsume Hyuuga!! (With evil eyes)

Natsume: etch… you missed your chance, I'm leaving school. Ruka and me are gonna go to another school.

Mikan: what Ur leaving school but why? Where are you going? Why is Ruka also coming with you?

Ruka: both of us have been accepted in the same school and it's a much better school so my parents decided to send me and of course Natsume is also coming..

So I guess this is the last time we are gonna see each other .

Hotaru: so which school are you going to ?

Ruka: To a school in Tokyo, it's really good. And both of us are on scholarship

Mikan: well have a nice time and come visit if possible…

Natsume: who'll want to visit you polka-dotted panties girl…

Mikan: u pervert any way good riddance to bad rubbish

Good bye then

Hotaru: bye then.

Both exit and Natsume starts packing his things and Ruka looks around the class room with a sad face…

Hey Natsume, we'll never be able to come back you know that right?

Yes I do, but it's our fate, we can't give these powers away and it will be a new experience, I guess

Ruka: yeah u r right lets go then

Both leave the class and walk home without looking back.

Natsume and Ruka are admitted into Alice academy and little did they know that Natsume would be in the dangerous ability class and be forced to work for the academy and that his life span would lessen every time he used his Alice and of course Ruka was a samatic type( animal pheromone)


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later in Alice academy

Natsume and Ruka both are 14 years old and of course are extremely popular which resulted in huge fan following.

Monday morning when both of them walked into class

"Natsume marry me!"

"Ruka be mine!"

"I love you, "

"No I love him"

"Hez mine,"

"Says who?"

Natsume Huggya was in a very bad mood and the only thing stopping him from burning all those girls was his best friend Ruka. Ruka had stuck with him through thick and thin. The one year that they had spent in Alice academy was a living nightmare and he knew that he always had Ruka and Ruka always had him.

"Natsume, what are you thinking about?" asked Ruka

Natsume,"Huh, how about you let me burn at least one of them Ruka "

"No way Natsume you won't harm them, I know they are irritating but you can't wipe out half the inhabitants of Alice academy. Any way here we are."

They had arrived in the class room and their class teacher Mr. Narumi entered wearing a pied-pipers costume.

"Settle down class, today we've got two new students in class"

He went out and brought two drop dead gorgeous girls inside.

"This is Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura"

Natsume lifted his head so quickly that he twisted it...

Natsume: ouch!!

Mikan looked him and she screamed.

Imagine coming to a new school and finding your childhood enemy there.

Mikan: oh my God, Hotaru I'm hallucinating. Natsume can't be here right? Hotaru

Hotaru took out her baka gun and hit her with it

Hotaru: you're not hallucinating or dreaming both Huggya and Ruka are here... both have their Alice's stupid

Ruka: hi you guys! How are you?

Narumi: ok... so now that the hellos are done can we get back to work...

Ms.Imai you will be partners with Yuu; he's the class president and Ms. Sakura you will be…

Natsume who was all this while observing mikan:

Natsume's POV

_Oh my god, she's grown, she was tiny and ugly_

_She's grown taller and she's got the figure any one would die for …_

_Her hair has grown longer and it looks like chocolate, it used to look so disgusting when she used to tie it in two pig tails._

_Her eyes still has that sparkle, that twinkle which she had when she used to beat me in a test or in a race. But she still is mikan sakura the stupid, dumb, idiotic, immature girl._

"You will be Natsume's partner "

Mikan: oh my god, no way I'm not going to be Huygga's partner, Hotaru help me.

To bad for mikan Hotaru had already settled down with Yuu and was talking to Ruka.

Narumi: well please go and sit next to your partner.

Natsume: I'll burn your hair, you gay teacher

Narumi: no use calling me names Natsume, its academy's rules;

Imai you are given a 3-star rank and mikan you are also a 3 star... Your partners will show you around school,

Saying this he floated out of class and left them with the useless sub.

Mikan: looked at Natsume

Mikan's POV--

_Oh my god, I'm stuck with this pervert all over again._

_What eh hell am I going to do? He looks different, he's grown taller and he looks so much stronger and capable._

_And he's a special star! God what the hell! I wonder what his Alice is. _

Hey polka, do want to sit or are you going to drool all day?

Hey stop calling me those stupid names.

Natsume: you haven't changed a bit, you immature dumbo.

Mikan: as if you've changed, you're still a perverted nincompoop.

Sumire: Hums... excuse me, but did you say that you knew each other before coming here. And did I hear you call MY Natsume a pervert; you may know him but not as much as me...

Mikan: why are you his girlfriend?

Sumire: yes, I'm his girl friend

Suddenly her hair starts burning,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, fire, fire ,help me

Natsume: shut up, you deaf girl, didn't I tell you before that your not my girl friend and to shut down your dumb fan club of yours

The bell rings--

Hey polka, don't you want to go to your room?

He walks out and mikan follows him.

Outside the school building, near the girls dorm.

So polka, what are you doing here? Being a dumbo that you are, you probably don't even know what your Alice means!

Mikan: whom are you calling a dumbo; you are the stupid one here.

So is Sumire actually your girlfriend, not bad you make a good pair, hi, (mikan is rolling on the ground with laughter)

Natsume: shut up, you fool or ill burn your hair (red in the face)

He throws a fire ball at her, but it doesn't even reach her it disappears,

He throws another but that to disappears into thin air

Now Natsume is really shocked and slightly scared (Natsume scared??)

What the hell, what is happening? He looked at mikan and she smiled at him,

So what is her Alice (we all know but let's just wait for Natsume to find out the hard way?)

Author's note: a little hard to write coz I've got exams coming up and my moms breathing down my neck like an angry dragon.. Help!!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god none of my attacks are working on her...

She smiled at me, the same sickly sweet smile

Damn it

Mikan: Ok, Natsume I think its time to tell you, I've got the nullifying Alice

Natsume: what the hell!! Why didn't you tell me before, polka- dots?

Mikan: stop calling g me that you idiot!!

Natsume: stop screaming and your dorm's here

And he walks in to the dorm and gets in to the lift and waits for mikan to come,

He presses the 3rd floor button,

Mikan: how do you know that my room is in the 3rd floor?

Natsume: you're a three star so it will be in the 3rd floor, that's how it works in this place.

_Mikan's pov_

_Hez changed a lot, he looks so sad, there's no sparkle in his eyes._

_I wonder what happened to him._

Mikan's thoughts are interrupted by the lift stopping.

She steps out with Natsume by her side and finds her room, which happens to be right next to Hotaru's

"Welcome to Alice academy, I'm the house keeper for the third floor" said a robot

You must be Mikan Sakura, this is your room and she opened the door with a key and gave mikan one key

On the other side of the door was a huge four-poster bed and a desk with a laptop on it. On the other side of the wall was a T.V. and a home theatre system with a dvd ofcourse.

Mikan was completely awestruck with her new room.

She jumped round the bed and made a mess of the whole place.

The robo-house keeper told her all the rules and left.

Natsume you'll help me unpack right?

Natsume: why should i?

Miakn: coz ypur5 my partener and I need help unpacking, please, pretty please.

Natsume: stup up, I'll help on the condition that YOU will keep your mouth shut!

Mikan( grumply): fine,


	4. Chapter 4

It took them like an hour to set the things in Mikan's room. After which mikan insisted on taking a bath and of course Natsume had to wait as she had no clue where to go after that.

Mikan surprisingly had a quick bath and Natsume was thrown of track when she came out of the bathroom smelling like oranges. Natsume was really starting to stare at mikan.

Hello Natsume, are you there we need to go.

Huh, yeah let's go...

Natsume (stupid girl why the hell is she so intoxicating?)

Mikan (he has changed, and he is so cute, wish I could figure out why my heart is thumping!)

All of a sudden mikan tripped over and Natsume caught her, and there she was in Natsume's arms staring into his eyes

And there they were holding on to each other and staring into each others eyes…

When everything seemed to be perfect when:

Ahem!

And Natsume dropped Mikan in shock and mikan fell down on the hard ground.

"Ouch,

Hey what's your problem why did u drop me? You idiot"

Don't you want to have dinner mikan? Came Hotaru `s voice. And next to her Ruka was rolling on the ground," yeah, Natsume don't you want to have dinner?"

"Shut up Ruka "and with out another word Natsume walked away leaving mikan on the ground

"Hey Hotaru can you help me up?"

"Come on you lazy lumps I'm hungry!" cried Ruka.

On the way to dining hall mikan looked really thoughtful and then she decided to voice her thoughts out to Hotaru and Ruka, Ruka probably knows what's wrong.

"Hey Ruka, is it just me or has Natsume changed a lot?"

Ruka looked at mikan as if she had just shot him...

Ruka," I see you noticed a change, may be I'm not the right person to tell you guys. And Natsume might probably kill me if I tell any one..."

Mikan, "oh!"

Hotaru, "so mikan a sudden interest in Natsume, ahh interesting"

Mikan," shut up, Hotaru. But he has changed a lot, may be ill ask him later on."

Hotaru," for once mikan you are right."

Mikan turned away and wondered what had happened to he childhood rival, that shine in his eyes was gone, wonder why?

Mikan observed Natsume throughout the week and noticed a lot of change in her childhood nemesis.

On Tuesday, in math class, mikan looked at the sleeping form of Natsume next to her.

_**Since when did he start sleeping in class, he did know everything but he still paid attention in class, he never actually went to sleep in class!! That was so unlike the Natsume she knew a few years ago.**_

_**Had coming to this school changed him so much? Ruka was still the same.**_

_**This wasn't the only change she noticed in Natsume, he hardly ever ate properly, to hell with eating, he rarely spoke!! That was soooo not the guy who beat in every test. He never even told her once that he was smarter than her! There were marks on his legs and hands, she was sure there were more on his body. There WERE more on his body; she had seen him coming out of the swimming pool the other day. Speaking of Natsume`s body, it was complete drool material, **_

_**Stop thinking!!**_

_**Ok so there was something definitely wrong with Natsume and she was GOING to find out what it was!**_

"Hey, polka incase you`ve not noticed, class is over" came Natsume`s voice.

Mikan looked up to see that she was the only one left in class, except Natsume of course.

"Ha, yeah, I'm going." She said as she picked up her books and walked out of class, throwing on last look at Natsume, who had decided to jump out of the class window rather than use the stairs.

_**He never did that too!**_


End file.
